Fireflies
by Tama.Black
Summary: Bella se muda a Phoenix para estudiar en la universidad. En seguida conocerá a Edward y a su mejor amigo Jacob. Su corazón se dividirá en dos y no sabrá que camino escoger. Summary entero dentro.
1. Encuentro

Summary:

_ Bella se muda a Phoenix para estudiar en la universidad. En seguida conocerá a Edward, el chico guapo de la universidad que sueña con ser famoso médico y con Jacob, el mejor amigo de Edward y que quiere ser un simple mecánico para seguir con el negocio familiar. ¿Qué camino elegirá Bella?_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos.**_

* * *

_Fireflies._

_

* * *

_

_**BPOV.**_

-Buenos días chicos. –Dijo un profesor bastante joven y guapo. Era moreno con el pelo rizado y bastante musculoso. –Soy Emmet Mccandy y seré vuestro profesor de derechos constitucional. Los libros que os tenéis que comprar están puestos en el tablón para cualquier duda que tengáis ya sabéis donde estoy. Estoy seguro de que les contareis a vuestros nietos que vuestro mejor profesor fue el que os daba derecho constitucional. –Dijo con una risita haciendo que nosotros también nos riésemos. –Seréis más pesados que vuestros abuelos con las batallitas de la guerra. –Ahora sí nos reímos más personas, está clase tenia buena pinta.

-No sé si les contaré que era el mejor, pero que era el que estaba más bueno, fijo. –Dijo la chica que estaba al lado mío haciendo que me riese. -¡Eh, no te rías! ¿Tú no se lo contarás? –Dijo con una pequeña risita.

-Claro que sí. –Y entonces por primera vez la miré. Me sonaba mucho su cara y a ella parece que le pasaba lo mismo pero ninguna de las dos caíamos de que nos conocíamos hasta que un _click_ le sonó en su cabeza y yo, claramente, lo noté.

-¡Bella! –Dijo mientras me abrazaba haciendo que algunas personas se girasen para mirarnos mal, por suerte estábamos demasiado lejos como para que el profesor nos escuchase.

-Eh, hola. –Dije sin saber qué hacer. Me sentía mal, fuese quien fuese la chica ella se acordaba de mí y yo de ella no…

-No sabes quién soy. –Dijo separándose un poco. –Tranquila es normal. Soy Angela Weber. –En cuanto pronuncio su nombre no pude evitar que una lágrima se me escapase y la abrazará. Angela era mi mejor amiga de la infancia, pero cuando mis padres se divorciaron yo me fui de Forks. Realmente no tuve un hogar fijo, nos solíamos cambiar cada poco tiempo por el trabajo del nuevo marido de mi madre, no me importaba el mudarme pero era demasiado agotador, así que decidí irme a vivir sola cuando empezase la universidad, y eso mismo hice, pero no esperaba encontrarme con mi mejor amiga de la infancia aquí.

-¿Qué tal todo? –Le pregunté sin apartar la vista de ella, ¡es que no me lo podía creer!

-Genial. Te tengo que contar un millón de cosas. –En ese momento el profesor pasó cerca de nuestra mesa y nos miró con una cara de esas que hace que te calles por el resto de la clase.

No veía cuando la clase se podía acabar, tenía demasiadas ganas de poder hablar con Angela de todo lo que le había pasado estos años. En cuanto terminó la clase recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos escopetadas al pasillo.

-Cuéntame. –La dije ansiosa.

-¡Tengo novio! Ha venido aquí conmigo. Se llama Ben te va a encantar. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara que no pude evitar devolvérsela. –Mis padres están bien y quedan bastante con tu padre. Ahora cuéntame algo de estos años.

-La verdad es que hay poco que contar. –Dije poniéndome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. –No he tenido residencia fija durante estos años por el trabajo del nuevo marido de mi madre. Estoy aquí sola y no tengo novio.

Hablamos durante unos minutos más sobre cómo nos había ido estos años y dándonos los números de teléfonos. Después cada una se fue para su clase, que por desgracia no era la misma.

¡No me lo podía creer! Había encontrado a mi mejor amiga de la infancia, a la que daba por perdida.

-¿Has visto a Edward? ¡Esta como un queso! –Dijo una chica que andaba detrás de mí sacándome de mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo un queso? Me tuve que morder el labio para no reírme.

-Jess, está es nuestra clase. –Dijo la chica que iba con ella y metiéndose en una clase de primero, también eran nuevas. En cuanto desaparecieron por la puerta me reí de su comentario, realmente no conocía al Edward ese pero que una chica de dieciocho años dijese que estaba como un queso como un preadolescente era bastante ridículo.

De repente me choqué con un chico haciendo que todo lo que llevábamos en las manos se cállese.

-Lo siento. –Dije algo nervioso. – Estaba despistada.

-No pasa nada. –Dijo el chico haciendo que le mirase y solo pudiese ver su pelo color cobre. –Los dos íbamos despistados. –Dijo mirándome y haciendo que me perdiese en esos ojazos verdes que Dios le había dado.

-Sí. –Dije con una risita nerviosa que consiguió que me insultase a mi misma en mi mente llamándome de todo mientras me ponía de pie y me moría de la vergüenza.

-¿Eres nueva, no? –Preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos haciendo que apartase mi mirada.

-Sí, primer año. ¿Hacéis muchas novatadas? –Pregunté inocentemente haciendo que se riese.

-No lo sé, yo también soy nuevo. –Dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo haciendo que mirase su reloj y viese la hora que era.

-Lo siento. Me tengo que ir, llego tarde a clase. –Dije mientras salía corriendo y dejaba al chico plantado en mitad del pasillo.

El primer día de economía llegue a una conclusión, odiaba economía. Nunca se me dieron demasiado bien los números y creo que eso no iba a cambiar este año. La clase no se me pasó lo suficientemente rápida, pero en cuanto se terminó salí lo más deprisa que pude a la siguiente clase.

Me costó demasiado encontrar la siguiente clase, entré medio segundo antes que el profesor, y por desgracia me tuve que sentar entre las primeras filas. La clase se me pasó bastante rápido, era bastante entretenida y bonita, estaba segura de que se me iba a dar bastante bien. Cuando se terminó la clase no salí disparada como en las dos clases anteriores, fui más tranquila. La siguiente hora era la de la comida, es decir hora libre.

Cuando salí de clase vi apoyado en la pared de en frente con el chico que me había chocado. Parecía un chico de esos que solo ves en las revistas que sale solamente con unos calzoncillos y mirando fijamente a la cámara. No pude evitar sonreírle y él me la devolvió.

-Así que la señorita despistada va a mi misma clase. –Dijo cuando pasé cerca de él.

-¿Tú también vas a derecho constitucional? –Le pregunté.

-Sí, estaba sentado detrás de ti, más o menos. –Dijo algo tímido.

-Ah, pues no te había visto, la verdad. –Le dije mientras seguía la mirada del chico que iba miraba a una chica morena con el pelo corto y bajita que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, supongo que era su novia.

-Eh, ¿me dices cómo te llamas? –Dijo bastante nervioso y algo sonrojado que le hacía monísimo.

-Isabella, pero prefiero Bella. ¿Y tú?

-Edward. –Dijo mientras miraba a la chica que parecía que se quería acercar. –Me están esperando. Adiós y encantado de conocerte Bella. –Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y se iba directo hacia la chica, dejándome varios segundos en shock.

Después de salir del estado de shock me dirigí al comedor. Los restaurantes de las universidades no tenían buena fama por la calidad de su comida, pero por lo menos eran baratos y hasta que no encontrase un trabajo era lo único que me podía permitir. Entré y enseguida la vi sentada en la mesa con un chico, del que me imaginé que era su novio, así que me compré algo para comer y me senté con ellos.

-Ben, ella es Bella. Mi mejor amiga de la infancia. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara. –Bella, él es Ben, mi novio.

-Encantada. –Dije con una sonrisa que él me devolvió. Parecía bastante simpático y se notaba que la quería y que estaba enamorado de ella.

La hora de la comida pasó rápido, por suerte ya solo quedaba una clase para terminar mi primer día de universidad. Había sido bastante raro, pero en el buen sentido, seguramente había sido bueno. Después de la última clase me dirigí al aparcamiento para irme de una vez a mi casa y volver a buscar en el periódico un trabajo decente, realmente era lo único que hacía por las tardes últimamente. Cerca de mi coche vi a la chica que Edward estaba mirando cuando estábamos en el pasillo y cuando pasé cerca de ella me sonrío, yo se la devolví, parecía bastante simpática.

* * *

_**Mi primera historia :) ¿Qué os pareció? Ya sé que es muy común y hay mil historias con el mismo argumento pero dará un giro inesperado. **_

**_Solo dejare comentario los días que sean necesario, e intentaré responder a las rewiers en las que me pregunteis dudas o me deis ideas o cosas así._**

**_._**


	2. Conociendonos

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de . Yo solo juego con ellos.**_

* * *

_Fireflies._

_

* * *

_

El segundo día de universidad fue algo más tranquilo que el primero, por suerte. Tuve las tres primeras horas con Angela y no paramos de hablar y de reírnos, me había hecho mucha falta durante todos estos años y no podía ni quería volver a distanciarme de ella nunca más. A la hora de la comida les quería dar algo de intimidad a Angela y a Ben por lo que me senté yo sola en una mesa. Realmente prefería sentarme sola, necesitaba pensar. El día anterior me encontré con el pasado sin buscarlo ni quererlo, de la manera más casual posible, parecía una señal del destino.

-¿Me puedo sentar contigo? –Dijo una voz aterciopelada.

-Claro. –Dije prácticamente metida en mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? –Preguntó otra vez haciendo que le mirase. Era Edward y en cuanto le miré no pude evitar una sonrisa. Era más guapo de lo que podía imaginar.

-Claro que me acuerdo de ti. –Dije con una amplia sonrisa que le contagie. -¿Qué tal, Edward?

-Bien, mejor ahora que sé que no te has olvidado de mí. –Dijo mientras yo soltaba una pequeña risita.

-Tranquilo, aún tengo memoria para acordarme de ti. –Dos chica que estaban detrás de Edward hicieron que las mirase a ellas durante unos segundos y después de que me riese.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Preguntó divertido.

-¿¡No me digas que no lo sabes!? –Él me miraba como si no supiese de lo que hablaba. –Te lo cuento pero no mires. –Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza. –Hay dos chicas que están sentadas en una mesa detrás de la nuestra que no te quitan el ojo de encima y te están desnudando con la mirada. Y ayer cuando iba en hacia una clase escuche a una chica decir: _"Edward está más bueno que el queso"_. –Dije riéndome. –En serio, Edward, siéntete orgulloso. ¡te han comparado con un queso y has ganado tú! –Dije haciendo que se riese. Su risa era el sonido más maravilloso que había escuchado hasta ahora, y seguramente que escucharía.

-Creo que se de quienes hablas. –Dijo después de reírse. –Son demasiado pesadas. Ya no sé qué hacer para que se den cuenta de que no estoy interesado por ellas. –Dijo mirándome fijamente haciendo que me sonrojase.

-Diles que eres gay, que te vas a meter a cura o que ya tienes novia… -Dije encogiéndome de brazos y bebiendo un sorbo de agua.

-No soy gay, no pienso meterme a cura y no tengo novia. –Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-No te estoy diciendo que digas la verdad, solo que mientas un poco. No creo que te mueras por mentir.

-No, pero no me gusta mentirle a la gente, me parece que eso es de falsos y no me gusta ser falso. –Dijo dándole un sorbo a su refresco.

El resto de la comida lo pasamos con risas y con bromas. Descubrí que la chica morena que estaba mirando el otro día era su prima, y que siempre habían estado muy unidos. Había ido al instituto con su _"grupo de fans"_ y que no estaba enamorado. Teníamos muchísimas cosas en común, muchas más de las que parecería a simple vista.

Por suerte, la clase que teníamos después de la comida la teníamos en común por lo que nos pasamos prácticamente otra hora más hablando sobre nosotros, aunque realmente solo habla él, yo tenía pocas cosas que contar y comparando mi vida con la suya, la mía es patética.

Cuando la clase se terminó, demasiado pronto para mi gusto, la verdad, me acompañó hasta mi coche y en cuanto lo vio no pudo contener una carcajada y no le miré mal.

-Bella, esto no es un coche. –Dijo intentando no reírse. – ¡Es un zarrio! Con esto no puedes ir a más de 80km/h como mucho.

-¡No te metas con mi coche! –Dije mientras cruzaba los brazos e hinchaba los mofletes. -¡A mí me gusta y eso es lo importante!

-Ay, -dijo mientras se secaba una lágrima. –Eres única en tu especie.

-Gracias. –Dije abriendo el coche para dejar mis cosas en los asientos de atrás.

-Hola, chicos. –Escuché una voz femenina detrás de mí. Cuando me giré vi a la chica morena y bajita de ayer, ósea, la prima de Edward.

-Hola. –Le dije con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió antes de darle una mirada cómplice a su primo.

-Soy Alice, encantada. –Dijo dándome dos besos. -¿Tú eres Bella, no?

-Sí. –Dije con una sonrisa tímida.

-Edward ha estado p…-Antes de que la chica pudiese hablar más Edward le puso una mano en la boca para que se callase haciendo que me riese y Alice mirase mal a su primo.

-Alice, ¿no habías quedado con Jasper? –Cuando Edward pronunció el nombre de Jasper los ojos se le iluminaron y salió corriendo hasta un coche amarillo que estaba bastante lejos del mío.

Cuando Alice se alejo y nos dejo a nosotros dos solos Edward se apoyó en mi coche con aire descuidado. –Jasper es el chico que le gusta. Es dos años mayor que nosotros y amigo de su hermano y mío. Se puede decir que Alice acosa a Jasper, pero él está encantado de que ella lo hago. Los dos están muy enamorados del otro, pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a dar el paso.

-Entiendo a Alice. –Dije mirándole. –Yo nunca me atrevo a dar el paso, soy demasiado tímida como para hacerlo. Prefiero que lo haga el chico. –Edward sonrió y después miró el reloj.

-Lo siento Bella, pero me tengo que ir. Llego tarde. Adiós. –Dijo antes de despeinarme un poco el pelo y de desaparecer entre los coches.

Me quedé unos segundos parada, para después meterme en mi coche y dirigirme a mi apartamento. Cuando llegué vi a un camión de mudanzas, nuevo vecino. Cuando entré en el portal el ascensor estaba ocupado por lo que me tocó subir por las escaleras. Mi nuevo vecino iba a vivir en mi misma planta. Por los pocos muebles que pude ver era joven, por suerte. Entré en mi casa y directamente me dirigí al salón y me dejé caer en el sofá cogiendo el periódico para encontrar un trabajo, pero casi todos eran en tiendas de ropa y con mi fobia a ir de compras y a la ropa no era el trabajo más adecuado para mí. De repente leí un anuncio que me llamaba la atención:

_Se busca recepcionista para un taller_

_Mecánico. No hace falta experiencia. _

_Horario de tarde. Llamar al siguiente_

_Número._

Este trabajo tendría que ser mío. Yo tenía universidad por la mañana y salía de clase a las cuatro. Sin pensármelo dos veces cogí mi móvil y llamé al número de teléfono que venía en el anuncio.

-Hola, taller Black. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –Dijo una voz masculina algo agitada.

-Hola, llamaba por el trabajo de recepcionista. –Dije mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo bastante nerviosa.

-Ah, pues pásate mañana sobre las cinco de la tarde y le hacemos una entrevista. ¿Me puede decir su nombre? –Me preguntó mientras escuchaba como buscaba algo.

-Isabella Swan.

-Vale, la vemos mañana Isabella. –Dijo antes de colgarme. Por lo menos había conseguido una entrevista, algo era algo.

Después de recoger un poco el apartamento me tiré en el sofá, me tapé con una manta y me puse a ver la televisión. No había nada realmente bueno por lo que me gire poniendo mi cara mirando hacia el respaldo del sofá y me quedé dormida.

El sonido del timbre me despertó. Miré el reloj y eran las nueve de la noche, no pensaba dormir tanto. Me levanté del sofá a trancas y a barrancas y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con un guapísimo chico, tendría más o menos mi edad, era de tez morena, ojos y pelo oscuros y una preciosa sonrisa que te dejaba sin aliento, eso sin hablar de su perfecto cuerpo completamente torneado y musculoso.

-Hola. –Me dijo con una sonrisa. –Soy el nuevo vecino.

-Encantada de conocerte. –Dije sonriéndole. –Y bienvenido al edificio.

-Gracias. –Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. –Me preguntaba si me podías dejar unos huevos, es que con la mudanza se me ha olvidado hacer la compra y ahora no tengo nada para cenar… -Dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo como lo hacía Edward haciendo que ese gesto me hiciese sonreír.

-Claro. –Dije dejando la puerta abierta para que pasase, pero él prefiero quedarse fuera porque cuando volví con un par de huevos y sal, él seguía en el mismo sitio. –Aquí lo tienes. –Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias de verdad. Me has salvado de morir de hambre. –Dijo con una risa.

-De nada, para eso están las vecinas. Para darte un par de huevos y para cotillearte por la ventana del patio. –Dije haciendo que se riese.

-Mi vecina cotilla que me salva de morir de hambre se llama…

-Isabella, pero prefiero Bella. –Dije con una sonrisa. -¿Y tú?

-Jacob, pero prefiero Jake. –Dijo dándome dos besos. –Nos vemos otro día dijo antes de darse la vuelta y meterse en su apartamento.

* * *

Tercer día de universidad. Se puede decir que fue el día más normal de mi vida. Me pase toda la mañana hablando con Angela sobre Edward. Ella también tenía una clase con él y me contó que todas las chicas suspiran en cuanto lo ven, y se podría decir que llenan las mesas de babas. Él las ignoraba a todas, ni las miraba. Que a ellas las ignorase y a mí me hablase era porque yo le gustaba, según Angela y sus teorías que siempre ha tenido y pocas veces acierta, para ser sinceros.

En la hora de la comida no vi a Edward y tampoco le había visto las tres horas anteriores, era raro. La gente no solía faltar a la universidad tan pronto, por lo menos esperaban a que pasase un mes.

-No ha venido. –Dijo Angela sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? –Dije sin saber de que me hablaba.

-No te hagas la tonta. Edward no ha venido. –Dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su refresco. –A última hora de la mañana tenía una clase conmigo y no ha venido.

-Ah. –Dije mirando al plato sin saber muy bien que decir. Estaba defraudada, nerviosa y triste. Quería verle, sé que él no estaría interesado en una chica como yo teniendo a tantas chicas detrás de él, pero realmente quería verle y poder hablar con él como el día anterior.

En cuanto se terminó la hora de la comida me levanté y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase. Me senté en una mesa que estaba vacía desenado que nadie se sentase a mi lado y me dejaran una hora para pensar, pero como era de esperar alguien se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola. –Dijo una voz femenina, cuando miré quien se había sentado a mi lado era la prima de Edward.

-Hola. –La saludé con una sonrisa.

-Bella, me gustaría hablar contigo. –Me dijo bastante seria. –Es sobre Edward.

-¿Está bien? –Le pregunté claramente preocupada.

-Sí, bueno no. –Dijo sin mirarme. –Hace un par de semanas le dejó su novia, llevaban desde los quince años juntos. Edward lo pasó realmente mal, no sonreía y estaba bastante borde con todo el mundo, pero de repente apareces tú y lo cambias por completo, ha vuelto a sonreír y cada día está algo más normal, más Edward. No sé si le gustas o ha sido coincidencia, y él no ha querido decirme nada, pero hoy ha sido distinto. No ha venido a clase, y cuando le he llamado para saber si le pasaba algo me ha dicho que le olvide. Estoy segura de que ayer su ex novia –la última palabra la dijo como un insulto, debe de ser que la novia de Edward no le caía muy bien. – le llamó, pero no me ha querido contar nada. Igual si tú hablas con él te puede contar algo.

-Alice, yo te ayudaría encantada, pero solo conozco a Edward desde hace dos días y no tengo ni su número ni nada. Sería meterme donde no me llaman. –Dije mientras veía como el profesor entraba en la clase.


End file.
